Email Frenzy
by StillWaving
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto email each other and fun ensues! SasuNaru


Summary: Naruto and Sasuke email each other… fun ensues… :P

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke email each other… fun ensues… :P**

**Disclaimer: Do you **_**really **_**think that **_**I **_**own Naruto??**

**Warning: some cursing…. Yeah… eventual suggestive things…**

**Email Frenzy**

LastUchiha is now Online

LastUchiha's status is bored and murderous

LastUchiha is currently in his room

TheNextHokage is now Online

TheNextHokage's status is happy and hyper

TheNextHokage is currently in his room

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

Your email address sucks… shouldn't it be more like Betrayingstupidassbastardwithnofriends?

With Love From: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

I'll change my email address to that when you change yours to Hyperactivedobewithafriendcomplex

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

I so do not have a friend complex….

With Love From: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Yes you do… if a friend is in trouble you become totally obsessed….

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

That's called just being a friend… why does my caring seem to be a problem??

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Normal friends don't stalk their friends half way round the ninja world so they can stop their training and revenge…

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

Who said I was normal?? Besides you're my _best _friend, I get to make exceptions for you

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Something is wrong with you….

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

Your come back list has now become officially pathetic….

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Look who's talking dobe

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

I'm looking Teme

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Not hard enough apparently…

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

What's hard enough for you??

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

…… Holy Crap Naruto…. Did you even read what you just wrote…

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

went back and looked at what he wrote…. ……. Perverted teme……

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Your own damn fault…..

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

Sasuke don't tell me you're…. you know…. "happy" now……

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Right Naruto… cause that would happen after one sentence typed in an email….

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

Hey you never know……. So what would it take….??

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Damnit Naruto Stop it!!

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

Haha, Sasuke is a perverted emailing bastard now…. Maybe that should be your email address grins evilly

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

You're a whore….

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

And you're a pervert… what else you got?

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Naruto I said stop it!!

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

Hey Not my fault you take everything I type the wrong way!!

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

You realize I'm going to have to come over now right….??

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

You're such a horny bastard…

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Did you really think that after all that I was _not_ going to come over??

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

Bastard I don't want you to come over… you're my friend… I don't want to have anything to do with you…. In that way!!

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Your own damn fault dobe…

With absolutely no love whatsoever: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

MY FAULT!? YOU'RE THE HORNY BASTARD!!

With Love from: Naruto

…

To: TheNextHokage

From: LastUchiha

Dear Naruto,

Too late, dobe, get the bed ready

With a whole lot of love that is newly formed: Sasuke

…

To: LastUchiha

From: TheNextHokage

Dear Sasuke,

Damnit Sasuke I'm locking the door!!

With no longer any love: Naruto

LastUchiha is now Offline

LastUchiha's status is happy and horny

LastUchiha is currently in Naruto's room

TheNextHokage is now Offline

TheNextHokage's status is terrified… o.O

TheNextHokage is currently hiding far away from his room

**Haha, ok there you go… I was really really really really really bored…. And yeah this story idea just called to me…. so yeah Sasuke's a horny bastard and Naruto has a lot of that's what she said moments….. And I know I wont' be on for like a week/week and a half… so I thought I'd be really nice and post this to say good bye… I'll be at a family reunion in Latvia (which is right by Russia for those of you who don't know…) so I hope you all have a great next week without me….!! I loves you all!!**


End file.
